


May I Have Your Blessing

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blessing, Engagement, Father's blessing, Father-Son Relationship, Gay, Gay Marriage, Long-Term Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage, asking for blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Tim wants to marry Tony





	May I Have Your Blessing

Tim would be lying so hard it he said he wasn't nervous.

He wanted to be with Tony more than anything else and, if anything went wrong today, his life may just completely crumble beneath him.

"Boss," he called, running to meet Gibbs on the stairs. "Can I talk to you?"

Gibbs looked at him with disapproval, but nodded and followed Tim to their group hiding place under the stairs.

"What is it McGee?"

"Uh, so, you know that Tony and I have been together for almost two years now," Tim stated.

Gibbs nodded boredly.

"And I know that Tony means a lot to you. I mean, he's practically your son, so-"

"Get to the point, McGee."

"I love him," Tim stated. "And I want to be with him for the rest of my life. So I need to know, may I have your blessing?"

His boss blinked a couple times. "What?"

"May I have your blessing?"

Gibbs snorted and shook his head. "Yes, you have my blessing. Jesus, McGee. Go back to work."

Tim watched, startled, as the older man walked off to the squad room.

He followed close behind.


End file.
